My Roommate Makes Sure I Eat
by roxan1930
Summary: In which Subaru realizes with some help how Haru just wants him to feed himself well


"human speech"

'_human thoughts_'

**"****cat speech****"**

**'**_**cat thoughts**_**'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Roommate Is A Cat**

**My Roommate Makes Sure I Eat**

Mikazuki Subaru sat up with a yelp upon hearing Haru meowing in his ear.

Looking at his phone he found that it was already early evening.

He really needed to learn not to lay down on the floor for too long as that almost always resulted in him falling asleep.

"Meow!" he heard again and turned to look at Haru who seemed to be glaring at him.

"W-what is it?" he asked nervously.

He knew it was silly and he really loved his cat but sometimes her big red eyes still managed to unnerve him, especially when he wasn't sure what she wanted.

They stared intensely at each other for what felt like forever until the front door was heard opening, causing both human and cat to tense and snap their gazes to the hall.

"Yo! Surabu!" a familiar voice called, followed my multiple other voices talking excitedly.

Subaru calmed down right away, realizing it was Hiroto and walking into the hallway he saw he had all four of his younger siblings with him.

"Hiroto... What are you guys doing here?" he sighed at his childhood friend while doing his best to ignore how Hayato, Narumi and Misora were already running through his house looking for Haru.

At least Nagisa stayed politely next to her brother!

"Hey, so I gotta watch these guys again and the little ones wanted to see Haru again." Hiroto laughed before stepping to the side, revealing Kawase in the door opening.

"And they weren't the only ones with that idea." he added with a grin.

"Well, actually I came to check on you since you didn't return any of my calls or texts all day." the editor admitted and looking at his phone Subaru saw he had indeed missed multiple calls.

"I see... Sorry for worrying you..." he mumbled.

"It's alright!" Kawase chuckled.

"I'm just glad I cam see- HARU-CHAAAAN~" he suddenly shot into the house, past Subaru.

Turning around Subaru found the kids had found Haru and were happily holding her while Kawase lay on the ground cooing at her.

**"Help me!"** Haru whined thought sadly nobody really did anything.

_**'What am I doing, asking for their help! When you want something done, do it yourself!'**_ she thought to herself and managed to squirm herself free and ran off.

She got to the living room when she felt weak with her stomach rumbling, realizing just how hungry she was.

**_'That's right. I allowed him to sleep too long instead of feeding me...'_** she thought to herself before perking up with a gasp.

**"And he didn't feed himself either!"** she cried to herself.

Knowing what she had to do she ran back into the hallway where the humans were all still talking.

**"Hey! Stop wasting time and get us some food to eat!"** she told him but was ignored.

At least mentally while his body seemed to understand and agree with her as Subaru's stomach suddenly rumbled.

"Hungry, huh? Good thing we brought some ramen!" Hiroto laughed as he held up a bag.

He cried out in surprise and held it up higher when Haru suddenly leaped at it.

"Haru, no!" Subaru yelled in slight panic before realizing that since he slept so much, Haru had also skipped lunch and must be hungry.

"I guess I better get her something to eat while you sit at the table..." he mumbled and walked to the kitchen, faintly hearing Hiroto asking Kawase if he was joining them since he's gotten enough food for all of them with the editor happily agreeing.

**"Ah! You're getting some food now, right? Good!"** Haru smiled as she followed her owner into the kitchen, happily watching as he grabbed a bag of catfood from the cabinet and poured some into her bowl.

"Can Haru eat with the rest of us?" Narumi suggested as she suddenly appeared in the kitchen, startling Subaru.

"Yeah, I wanna watch Haru eat!" Hayato agreed.

"Sure, I guess. Just be careful." Subaru mumbled as he handed them the bowl.

Haru moved to follow but stopped upon seeing Subaru putting the bag of food back into the cabinet.

**"Hey, what are you doing? You need to eat too! I always tell you food is important, don't I?! Get! It! Back!"** she yelled and started jumping, trying to reach said cabinet and grab the food herself.

"Haru, what are you doing? I literally just gave you food. Here, go and eat with the others." Subaru frowned and gently picked her up and placed her in front of her bowl where the kids had left it before going back into the kitchen to grab dishes Nagisa following and offering to help.

As soon as she was on her feet she almost started eating but she stopped herself.

As long as Subaru wasn't eating neither would she!

She heard the disappointed groaning from the children and Kawase but ignored it, determined to not let the temptation get to her.

After a few minutes the table was set and everyone had their own portion of food.

"Huh? Haru isn't eating?" Subaru asked, noticed his cat was looking intensely at him.

"No, at first it looked like she was going to but then she just stopped." Kawase answered.

Subaru hummed worriedly but decided he'd wait it out for a bit and started slurping some noodles.

"Look! She's eating now!" Narumi cheered, drawing everyone's attention.

Looking back at Haru they found her happily munching her food down.

"Huh, guess she was hungry after all." Hiroto chuckled and Subaru smiled in relief.

"Say." Nagisa suddenly said, drawing everyone's attention.

"I can't help but find it a little weird. She had her food way earlier but only started eating when mister Subara started." she said, bringing a finger to her chin thoughtfully.

"Yeah, you're right." Hayato nodded.

"It's like she was waiting for him to start eating before eating herself." Narumi said.

"That is possible. Cats tend to take care of those they love and making sure they eat might be one of those things." Kawase mussed.

"Only one way to find out! Subaru, stop eating fr a moment!" Hiroto ordered his friend who obediently lowered his spoon of broth.

Everyone carefully looked back at Haru and sure enough she had stopped eating and was glaring at Subaru again.

"Now eat some more." Hiroto instructed and Subara took a bite and sure enough Haru started eating again too.

"Excuse me for a sec." Hiroto grabbed Subaru's bowl and pulled it away from him.

"HIIISSSS!" Haru stood with her back arched, hissing angrily at Hiroto.

He carefully slid the bowl back and the cat settled down again.

He took the bowl again.

"HIIISSSS!" Haru hissed again.

"Okay, I wanna try one more thing. Can you pretend you're leaving for a bit?" he asked Subaru after returning his bowl again.

"Sure, I guess." Subaru stood up and walked out of the room into the hallway.

"Meow!" Haru cried as she followed him and jumped in front of him.

She meowed as she ran back to the table and looked back at Subaru.

Seeing his cat throw a scene he went back to the table and sat down.

Haru kept staring though so he took another bite of his food and only then did she calm down.

"Look at that! It would seem Haru really is making sure you eat!" Hiroto said.

"Isn't that sweet?" Kawase chuckled as the children laughed.

Subaru however was too far in thought to really hear them anymore.

He now realized the meaning behind so many of Haru's strange little antics.

All this time she's been making sure he ate and took care of himself.

She really was the best cat there was.

_'Thank you, Haru.'_ he thought with a smile as he took another bite and he was sure he could practically see her smiling up at him too.

**The End**

**Thank you for reading my fi****c here! Please review, fav and read my other fics too!**


End file.
